


Por buenas razones

by Fares



Series: La Quinta Ruina [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Lothering (Dragon Age), Post-Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Lothering and the Imperial Highway
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fares/pseuds/Fares
Summary: Después de casi una semana caminando por la espesura, Lothering debería haber sido un puerto seguro, un lugar de descanso donde el mundo podría recuperar algo de su sentido... pero había resultado ser un caos, como todo lo demás. Riana esperaba que la situación fuera mala, pero no tanto, y el baño de realidad la ha obligado a replantearse algunas cosas.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: La Quinta Ruina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592386
Kudos: 1





	Por buenas razones

Acamparon a las afueras de Lothering.

Pasar la noche en el pueblo había dejado de ser una opción casi desde el momento en el que habían llegado. Los rumores malintencionados de Loghain habían calado en el imaginario de muchos y si la pelea en la taberna había caldeado los ánimos, sacar a un asesino confeso de prisión los había puesto al rojo vivo. Ser Bryant y sus templarios estaban saturados y no podían garantizar su seguridad... ni ellos la de cualquiera que decidiera atacarlos. Evitar el conflicto era lo más sensato.

Se alejaron hasta dejar atrás las luces de los hogares y el alboroto de los borrachos que habían decidido esquilmar las reservas de la taberna antes de que los engendros tenebrosos la arrasaran. Y, puestos a ser precavidos, se alejaron también del camino imperial, para que cualquier grupo de bandidos o refugiados que tuviese la brillante idea de continuar la marcha bajo las estrellas pasara de largo sin tropezarse con ellos. Siguieron el curso del río durante unos dos o tres kilómetros hasta que encontraron una explanada de hierba perfecta para montar las recién adquiridas tiendas y allí se detuvieron. Riana se preguntó qué se sentiría al pasar la noche en un saco de dormir confeccionado específicamente para ello, después de tantos días descansando sobre esterillas de cañas.

Morrigan situó su tienda en el extremo de la explanada más alejado de la hoguera; su breve estancia en Lothering la había vuelto todavía más inaccesible y Riana no encontraba ninguna razón para animarla a socializar. Tampoco tenía intención de buscarla.

Los nuevos «reclutas», por llamarlos de alguna manera, también se habían instalado. La sacerdotisa había montado su tienda con una sorprendente celeridad y ahora descansaba junto a ella, sentada sobre una manta que había extendido sobre la hierba, murmurando cancioncillas muy bajito y punteando su laúd. El qunari se había sentado en una roca junto al río en cuanto se habían detenido y allí seguía, mirando inexpresivamente a la nada.

Aquellos eran sus aliados, los que se suponía que debían ayudarla a detener a un ejército de monstruos. Era para echarse a llorar.

Riana se preguntó si de verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo o sólo daba palos de ciego intentando convencerse de que sus decisiones tenían sentido. Leliana luchaba bien, sí, pero cada vez que abría la boca daba indicios de estar como una cabra; Sten era enorme y una doble ventaja estratégica —como medida disuasoria y como arma efectiva—, pero también era un criminal con problemas de empatía; y casi mejor no pararse a analizar la aportación al grupo de la apóstata misántropa...

—Tendremos suerte si no nos matamos entre nosotros antes del viernes.

La guarda gris soltó un bufido que _Ragnak_ , tumbado a su lado, imitó con idéntico espíritu. Una réplica casi perfecta. O una burla muy poco disimulada.

—No estaba hablando contigo —refunfuñó la humana.

El sabueso volvió a apoyar la cabeza entre sus patas delanteras y no añadió más.

Riana se concentró en acabar de montar su propia tienda. Nunca había montado ninguna y, aunque entendía la idea de la estructura, le faltaba práctica. Por eso se hizo un lío al tensar la tela y dio más vueltas de las necesarias. Le llevó bastante tiempo y la simetría no era todo lo perfecta que cabía esperar, pero cuando apartó la lona de la entrada y contempló el hueco interior no pudo evitar una punzada de satisfacción. En otro momento se habría sentido orgullosa de sí misma; en otro momento habría sonreído con las manos en las caderas y habría llamado a todos los presentes para que contemplaran su obra. En aquel momento, sin embargo, se arrodilló junto a su mochila y empezó a vaciar todo su contenido: necesitaba hacer inventario.

 _Ragnak_ seguía todos sus movimientos con creciente ansiedad. Riana notaba sus ojos castaños fijos en ella, clavándosele en la espalda como si el sabueso hubiera recogido una rama puntiaguda del suelo y la estuviese pinchando con ella. Trató de ignorarlo concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo... hasta que ya no lo soportó más.

—¿Qué? —se quejó, malhumorada, volviéndose hacia el perro.

El enorme animal se puso en pie con un movimiento fluido y elegante para a continuación sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros y responderle con un gruñido sordo y sostenido.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —replicó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

Riana volvió la mirada hacia la hoguera por primera vez, consciente sólo a medias de que había estado evitando mirar en aquella dirección desde que se habían detenido. Alistair estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, haciéndose cargo tanto del fuego como del caldero que había colocado junto a él.

Durante la última semana habían dependido de Morrigan para encender todas las fogatas. Sin yesca ni pedernal, la magia era el único medio del que disponían para hacer que una chispa prendiera en la madera húmeda y podrida de la espesura, una carencia que se habían encargado de subsanar —como muchas otras— en cuanto habían llegado al pueblo. Aquella noche el guarda gris había tomado el relevo de la apóstata y parecía muy concentrado en su labor, como si mantener el fuego encendido fuera el trabajo más importante y delicado del mundo... o porque concentrarse en una tarea mundana volvía su mente impermeable a otro tipo de pensamientos menos agradables. Las llamas le daban a su cara un aspecto indefinido y extrañamente familiar al mismo tiempo, tal vez porque aquella no era la primera hoguera que compartían... ni la primera vez que Riana se tomaba su tiempo para observarlo.

 _Ragnak_ sacudió la cabeza haciendo que sus mofletes ondearan a ambos lados como dos sábanas recién tendidas. Al sonido húmedo de sus labios al chocar contra sus fuertes mandíbulas le acompañó una buena cantidad de saliva proyectada en todas direcciones. Cuando acabó, sacó pecho y se relamió, aparentemente satisfecho.

—Ya sé que te gusta —concedió la chica con un suspiro agotado—. Parece buena persona... pero eso no significa nada. ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte? ¿Después de todo lo que nos ha pasado?

Como toda respuesta, el sabueso soltó otro bufido burlón y se alejó trotando en dirección al guarda gris. Riana lo siguió con la mirada, incrédula ante la traición de su propio mabari.

—Perro estúpido.

No le hacía gracia, ni siquiera un poco... pero sabía que _Ragnak_ tenía razón: lo necesitaba. No podía enfrentarse al mundo ella sola, por muy tentadora que resultase la idea. Con un gesto de frustración volvió a guardar todas sus cosas en la mochila —nunca había necesitado hacer inventario, llevaba un recuento mental bastante exhaustivo de todo lo que había entrado y salido de allí—, la dejó en el interior de la tienda y se puso en pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

Alistair recibió la llegada del mabari con cierta cautela, pero al percatarse de que ella le seguía levantó la cabeza y amagó una sonrisa. No le salió muy bien.

—No es el mejor estofado que he preparado —confesó con humildad—, pero es infinitamente superior a lo que hemos estado comiendo estos últimos días. Ven. Prueba.

Riana se sentó en el suelo a su lado y cogió el cucharón que Alistair le tendía. Se lo llevó a la boca y dejó que el caldo le humedeciera los labios.

—Sabe a nabo.

—¿No es genial? —Alistair aspiró por la nariz los vapores que emanaban de la olla con evidente satisfacción—. Es una pena que no quedara carne fresca en ninguna parte, pero con todos los refugiados que han pasado por aquí era de esperar. Al menos hemos conseguido bastantes verduras y queso suficiente para un par de semanas. ¡Y un buen caldero!

La chica volvió a hundir el cucharón en la olla, dejando que el caldo lo llenara hasta el borde antes de llevárselo a la boca una segunda vez. Alistair la observó, complacido. Riana no hablaba mucho, pero a veces sus acciones podían ser muy elocuentes.

«Es buena persona», se dijo. «Es reservada y severa, un poco hostil a veces... pero considerada en el fondo. A su manera». Alistair la estudió con más detenimiento mientras dejaba el cazo de nuevo en su lugar y se rodeaba las rodillas con los brazos. _Ragnak_ se había hecho una bola junto a ella, descansando la cabeza contra su cadera, y parecía haber decidido que podía relajarse. Su dueña, en cambio, estaba tensa, alerta, como una cierva a punto de echar a correr y desaparecer en la espesura al mínimo indicio de peligro... pero él ya la había visto reaccionar ante el peligro: letal, implacable, sistemática. La recordó en la torre de Ishal y sintió un escalofrío.

—Oye —dijo apartando la mirada, incómodo—, no lo he mencionado antes porque no quería que Morrigan volviese a decir algo desagradable, pero sé que aún quieres ir a buscar a tu hermano. Yo en tu lugar querría lo mismo, así que creo que es justo considerarlo. Podríamos inten...

—No.

La negativa fue tan seca y tajante, tan fría, que la sorpresa que le produjo desterró todas las sensaciones desagradables ligadas a Ostagar que a veces lo invadían al mirarla. Riana estaba aún más encogida que antes, abrazándose a sí misma como si estuviera muerta de frío. O como si quisiera desaparecer. ¡Andraste, parecía tan frágil! Por un momento sintió el impulso de acercarse para reconfortarla, pero tuvo el buen juicio de no hacerlo; invadir su espacio personal sin permiso tal vez no fuera la mejor de las ideas. Ni ahora ni nunca.

—No sabría ni por dónde empezar a buscar —dijo ella con la mirada clavada en las llamas—. Si ha dejado algún rastro, la horda ya lo habrá borrado. Morrigan tiene razón: es una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡Por el aliento del Hacedor, no digas eso! —exclamó él, horrorizado—. ¡Argh, esa bruja...! No dejes que sus palabras te afecten. Cree que lo sabe todo, pero sólo es una mujer cruel y amargada. ¡No tenemos que hacer nada de lo que ella diga!

—Puede que sea cruel y puede que esté amargada, pero sigue teniendo razón. Les prometí a mis padres que encontraría a Fergus, pero no voy a perseguir metas personales mientras Ferelden agoniza. La Ruina es mi prioridad ahora. Ya he deshonrado bastante el apellido de mi familia... Así que iremos a Risco Rojo, como habíamos acordado.

Aquello era lo último que Alistair esperaba escuchar de su boca, aunque no sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto: Duncan no se dejaba impresionar por cualquiera, por muy hábil que fuera en el combate. De haber sido así, nunca lo habría reclutado a él. Tras el gran torneo en el que se conocieron, cuando Alistair le preguntó por qué no había escogido a ser Erhyn, ser Talrew o ser Kalvin —algunos de los muchos templarios que lo habían superado en la arena—, el guarda gris le explicó que ser uno de ellos exigía un determinado carácter, un fuerte sentido del honor y del deber y una gran capacidad de sacrificio. Todas esas cualidades que Duncan decía haber visto en él, aún cuando el propio Alistair no estaba seguro de poseerlas, las veía ahora claras en Riana.

«Es buena persona», se dijo y por primera vez no trataba de convencerse a sí mismo. No pudo evitar preguntarse si podría haber esperado la misma disposición de Daveth o ser Jory y al momento se sintió culpable por una comparación tan injusta; ambos habían muerto por los guardas grises, no debía menospreciar su sacrificio.

—Alistair, quiero aclarar algo contigo, antes de que sigamos adelante y todo se complique aún más.

El joven dejó de divagar y se acomodó en su sitio, girándose para encararse con ella.

—Claro —concedió, animado—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Esta mañana, cuando llegamos a Lothering y hablamos de nuestras opciones, dejaste que yo decidiera por los dos. Era una decisión importante, pero no dudaste ni un segundo en dejarla en mis manos. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió él, confuso—. Lo siento, no estoy seguro de enten...

—¿Cómo sabes que soy de fiar? ¿Que tomaré las decisiones adecuadas? ¿Que no te dejaré tirado a la primera oportunidad? —Riana apartó la mirada de la hoguera y clavó sus ojos grises en los de Alistair con una dureza casi física—. ¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionaré?

Alistair se inclinó hacia atrás, rígido como una tabla, y la miró como si lo hubiera insultado.

—¡Eres una guarda gris! —exclamó como si todas las verdades del universo se resumieran en aquella.

—¿Y ya está? —dijo ella con decepción y, aunque mucho más sutil, también un punto de desprecio—. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?

Alistair sintió un aguijonazo en el costado. El insulto se convirtió en ofensa y una ola de indignación sacudió su sistema nervioso. Se puso desmañadamente en pie, con los puños apretados y la ira y el desconcierto desdibujando sus rasgos.

—Duncan te eligió; él confiaba en ti. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo yo? —le recriminó, airado—. Luchaste a mi lado, te preocupaste por mí, ¡ayudaste a la gente de Lothering! ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Era todo mentira?

—Claro que no.

—¡Entonces no entiendo qué estamos discutiendo!

Su vehemencia hizo que _Ragnak_ levantara la cabeza con un gruñido amenazante resonando en su garganta. Riana deslizó una mano por su cuello de forma inconsciente y ejerció presión con los dedos hasta que el sabueso volvió a enroscarse sobre sí mismo, pero el movimiento del mabari hizo que Alistair recordara con quién estaba hablando. Imágenes desordenadas de la batalla de Ostagar asaltaron su mente sin permiso, escenas congeladas en el tiempo sin contexto ni secuencia, y de repente gritarle a la guarda gris _decapita-genlocks_ y a su perro _arranca-brazos-a-mordiscos_ se le antojó estúpidamente suicida. En otras circunstancias se habría acobardado, pero el orgullo herido y alguna otra parte de sí mismo más difícil de concretar le impidieron dar un paso atrás.

«¡Yo también puedo decapitar _genlocks_!», se recordó. «¡Incluso _hurlocks_ si hace falta!».

Riana siguió acariciando al mabari por inercia y porque hacerlo la tranquilizaba tanto como al propio _Ragnak_. Teniendo en cuenta lo acompasado de su respiración y lo relajados que notaba los músculos de su cuello, probablemente ella lo necesitara mucho más que el animal. La joven había sacado el tema y era ella quien debía continuarlo, pero no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Y cuanto más tardaba en responder, más se alargaba el silencio y más difícil resultaba romperlo, sobre todo porque era uno de esos silencios atronadores, lleno de sonidos —el crepitar del fuego, el borboteo del caldero, el murmullo del río, el siseo de la hierba— que resaltaban aún más cada una de las ausencias. Riana era demasiado consciente de que ni Sten ni Morrigan estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos y de que Leliana había dejado de puntear su laúd. Era como si todo el campamento, todo el claro, todo el maldito arling de Linde Sur los observara, pendiente de sus palabras, y lo único que le apetecía hacer era mandarlo todo y a todos al cuerno.

Pero no lo hizo.

Aquella no era ni de lejos la conversación serena y privada que había ido a buscar, pero había llegado demasiado lejos para dar media vuelta. Además, que Alistair se molestara tanto era buena señal; significaba que le importaba... y que no era tan idiota como había temido.

—Las cosas se van a poner difíciles, Alistair —dijo al fin con ese tipo de calma vacía que tenía las mismas posibilidades de tranquilizarlo que de cabrearlo aún más—. _Muy_ difíciles. Loghain no se limitará a intentar matarnos: hará todo lo posible para no dejarnos vivir. Ya lo has visto: atacará nuestra credibilidad y volverá a la gente en nuestra contra. Puede que encontremos aliados que quieran ayudarnos, pero la mayoría nos apuñalarán por la espalda si les damos la oportunidad y no existe forma alguna de que podamos distinguir a los primeros de los segundos. Si confiamos en la persona equivocada, se acabó, sin más. Y eso también nos incluye a nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡No, no lo entiendo! —respondió él con brusquedad—. ¿Qué se supone que intentas decir? ¿Que _yo_ podría apuñalarte por la espalda? —Las piezas encajaron en su cabeza de forma dolorosa—. Es eso, ¿verdad? No te fías de mí. —Ella no lo negó y Alistair sintió una nueva punzada de dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior, aguantándose la rabia—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que nos separemos? ¿Que sigamos cada uno por su lado?

Riana negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Lo estás entendiendo al revés. Lo que quiero es que seamos un equipo.

Alistair tomó aire para volver a replicar, pero toda su línea de pensamiento empezó a desmoronarse al asimilar la palabra «equipo». El guarda gris parpadeó un par de veces, aturdido, y se fue deshinchando poco a poco como un fuelle agujereado.

—¿Que...? Espera, ¿qué?

—Quiero que seamos un equipo —repitió ella más despacio, haciendo que las palabras sonaran sólidas, como cantos rodados hundiéndose en el agua de un estanque para ir a descansar suavemente sobre el fondo arenoso—. Estamos juntos en esto, Alistair, ni se me pasa por la cabeza dudarlo, pero ahora mismo ésa es nuestra mayor debilidad. Apenas nos conocemos, ninguno de los dos está pasando por un buen momento y el único motivo por el que nos apoyamos es porque no tenemos a nadie más. ¿Tienes idea de lo fácil que sería para cualquiera aprovecharse de ello? ¿Manipularnos? ¿Volvernos el uno contra el otro? Si no cerramos filas, si nos limitamos a seguir adelante por inercia, nos despedazarán. No duraremos juntos ni un mes y, sinceramente, dudo que podamos sobrevivir por separado. Necesito saber que puedo contar contigo, no sólo creerlo; y necesito que tú sepas que puedes contar conmigo, pero por buenas razones, no porque pertenezcamos a la misma organización o porque no tengamos a nadie más o porque dar un salto de fe es más fácil que hacerse preguntas incómodas. _Eso_ es lo que quiero.

Y, de nuevo, silencio.

El primer pensamiento medianamente elaborado que cruzó la mente de Alistair fue que Riana no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía... ¡Andraste bendita! Aquel era el discurso más largo que había escuchado salir de su boca y había conseguido retorcerle las entrañas casi con cada frase sin apenas esforzarse. Hacedor, ¿era siempre así de intensa? Porque no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo.

Tras ese primer pensamiento vinieron otros, preguntas sobre todo, pero también algunas reflexiones. ¿Y si Riana tenía razón? ¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿Realmente lo había pensado bien antes de cederle el liderazgo a una mujer a la que, como ella misma no dejaba de recordarle, apenas conocía? ¿No había sido, quizá, un poco impulsivo? ¿O descuidado? Confiar en su compañera le había parecido lo más lógico del mundo, natural y razonable, pero ella lo hacía parecer tan obviamente peligroso que...

—Crees que soy estúpido, ¿verdad? —preguntó con aires de derrota pasándose una mano por la cara—. Por confiar en ti ciegamente, sin... plantearme nada.

—Creo que eres ingenuo. Y muy imprudente.

—Muy diplomático por tu parte, pero eso es casi lo mismo —resumió él con un suspiro—. No importa, está bien. Puede que tengas razón. —Alistair volvió a sentarse en el suelo, cruzando las piernas—. Los guardas grises son importantes para mí; son... todo lo que tengo. Puede que me haya dejado llevar —admitió—. Está claro que no he pensado en esto tanto como tú.

Riana emitió un gruñido.

—Lo dices como si pensar mucho fuera algo bueno —dijo abrazándose las rodillas de nuevo—. A veces solo hace que veas las cosas más borrosas.

Alistair volvió a mirarla con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Riana levantó la vista al cielo y suspiró. Su voz sonó más relajada cuando volvió a hablar, casi amigable:

—Nunca se me ha dado bien depender de los demás y después de lo ocurrido en el último mes ni siquiera debería plantearme volver a confiar en nadie. Y, sin embargo, aquí me tienes, dispuesta a intentarlo. ¿No es eso aún más estúpido?

Los labios de Alistair se curvaron en una sonrisa involuntaria. Ni siquiera necesitó que la voz de su cabeza se lo repitiera por enésima vez, porque ya lo sabía: Riana era una buena persona. No entendía cómo había podido enfadarse con ella. No entendía como nadie podría enfadarse con ella nunca.

—Así que la estupidez es otro rasgo que compartimos. Mmm. A este paso a la gente le va a costar mucho distinguirnos. —Riana no rió la gracia, pero tampoco le dio un puñetazo en la cara; el guarda gris decidió tomar su no-reacción como una buena señal pero, por si acaso, se apresuró a cambiar de tema—. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—; depende de lo que quieras tú.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una frase inocente dicha con toda la naturalidad del mundo, estrujándole las tripas y volviéndolo todo del revés. Esta vez sólo había necesitado seis palabras para dejarlo fuera de combate. ¡Andraste, debía de haber batido un record o algo!

Alistair no estaba acostumbrado a que le preguntaran qué quería. Nadie. Nunca. La gente solía decirle lo que tenía que hacer o, con más frecuencia, lo que no tenía que hacer. A veces le recordaban lo que era aceptable querer y lo que no debía desear bajo ningún concepto y, en ocasiones especiales, le recriminaban no desear querer lo que debía querer para ser aceptable. Pero a nadie le importaba lo más mínimo su opinión sobre nada así que, ¿para qué molestarse en preguntársela?

Sólo una persona lo había hecho antes, un hombre que le había salvado la vida en todos los sentidos de la expresión... y que ya no estaba. Alistair sintió un nudo en el estómago —o una piedra de doscientos kilos—, pero también una calidez que no había creído posible volver a sentir. Se reclinó hacia atrás, clavó la vista en el cielo sin estrellas y se hizo la misma pregunta que Duncan le había hecho en Bournshire, la misma que Riana acababa de plantearle de nuevo: _«¿qué es lo que quieres tú?»._

«Quiero acabar con la Ruina, derrotar al archidemonio y salvar Ferelden; quiero desenmascarar a Loghain y hacerle pagar muy cara su traición; quiero vengar a los guardas grises, al rey Cailan y a todos los caídos de Ostagar; quiero ayudar a la gente y hacer que el mundo sea un poco mejor de lo que es ahora; y quiero no volver a estar solo nunca más».

Tal vez fuera por la cercanía de la hoguera o por la calidez que seguía creciendo entre sus costillas, pero Alistair se sintió un poco mareado. Se preguntó si Riana también habría sentido vértigo al hacerse aquella pregunta y, más aún, al compartir la respuesta con él en voz alta. No debía haber sido nada fácil para ella ser tan honesta con un _desconocido_ , ni pedirle abiertamente que...

«¡Por el aliento del Hacedor! ¡Contéstale de una vez!».

—Creo que me gusta cómo suena eso de «ser un equipo» —dijo acariciándose el mentón, intentando aparentar una calma reflexiva que estaba muy lejos de la euforia efervescente que le burbujeaba en el estómago—. Así que, ¿cómo lo hacemos? Lo de cerrar filas y... bueno, todo lo demás.

—No lo sé.

Alistair la miró atónito durante un par de segundos y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Después de semejante discurso?

—No era un discurso —apuntó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Te dije lo que quería; si supiera cómo conseguirlo, ya lo habría hecho yo sola.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento —se disculpó él sin dejar de reír, enseñándole las palmas de las manos en son de paz—. Pero tienes que admitir que tiene gracia. Me has pillado por sorpresa. _Otra vez_. —Riana captó la diferente entonación de ese «otra vez», pero antes de que pudiera decidir si quería saber qué significaba, Alistair continuó hablando—: Dijiste que necesitábamos buenas razones para confiar el uno en el otro, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—No se me ocurre ninguna. —Alistair enarcó una ceja y Riana puntualizó—: Ninguna que nos sirva. Todas implican cosas que no tenemos, principalmente tiempo, circunstancias y predisposición. —Analizó sus propias palabras y rectificó—. Puede que sólo las dos primeras.

El guarda gris se cruzó de brazos, pensativo. No iba a fingir que había entendido algo de lo que su compañera acababa de decir, pero tampoco iba a pregonar lo contrario.

—¿Sabes? —dijo tras unos segundos de aparente reflexión—. Creo que tenías razón en lo que dijiste antes: pensar mucho sólo hace que veas las cosas más borrosas.

—¿ _Ésa_ es tu conclusión? —respondió ella, irónica—. Porque no es mucho mejor que la mía.

—¿Ves? Ya hacemos un buen equipo. —Riana lo atravesó con una mirada helada y Alistair carraspeó—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo; ahí va otra, a ver si te gusta más: ¿qué tal si empezamos por algo sencillo? Después podemos ir improvisando sobre la marcha.

Riana entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz. No estaba segura de que Alistair se estuviese tomando el asunto con la seriedad que requería, pero tenía que admitir que, a falta de ideas propias, cualquier cosa que propusiera podía significar un avance.

—¿Algo como qué? —tanteó, recelosa.

Él echó los hombros hacia atrás, le tendió la mano derecha y dijo con solemnidad:

—Puedes confiar en mí. Pase lo que pase. Tienes mi palabra.

Riana se quedó mirando la mano abierta de Alistair con consternación.

Lo que le proponía era una promesa sin garantías, el mismo salto de fe que él había dado con ella, pero un poco más adornado. Justo lo que ella quería evitar, lo que le aterraba tener que aceptar porque, en el fondo, sabía que era su única salida. No podían ganarse la confianza mutua en una noche ni demostrarse que eran dignos de ella con palabras; necesitaban conocerse, respetarse, entenderse... y no había atajos que los llevaran hasta ese punto; sólo tiempo y trabajo. Ni todas las buenas razones del mundo podían darle lo que quería.

«Mierda».

Pero entonces lo entendió, de esa forma vergonzosa y humillante en que aceptas algo que has sabido todo el tiempo: el verdadero objetivo de aquella conversación era que ambos comprendieran —y ella acababa de hacerlo— que la fe no era un fin en sí misma, sino sólo un inicio, un primer paso inevitable en un camino mucho más largo... «algo sencillo para empezar».

Riana suspiró, tomó aire de nuevo y extendió su brazo. Rodeó la muñeca de Alistair con los dedos y dejó que él cerrara los suyos sobre su antebrazo, sellando el apretón con un ligero vaivén.

—Y tú puedes confiar en mí. Pase lo que pase. Tienes mi palabra.

Alistair sonrió con genuina felicidad por primera vez desde su reencuentro con Duncan en Ostagar, la mañana antes de la batalla que se lo llevó; Riana no sintió que una sonrisa ajena la incomodaba por primera vez desde que le deseó buenas noches a Oren, la noche en la que Pináculo ardió; _Ragnak_ gruñó en sueños, profundamente dormido por primera vez desde... la noche anterior.


End file.
